iNSaNiTY isn't it lovely?
by Shadow-Gaze14
Summary: Everything is at tension in Hetalia. But no one notice until a certain brown eyed nation sparks the war to end the world. To make matter worse two hetalia-crazy humans get suck into Hetalia and face the war now. Can they help or die on the way.
1. North Italy?

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Cheyenne what do you think "I reveal my newest sketch to her. She made a "ewe" face at me. It was a barely PG-13 sketch of a yaoi.

She sigh turning away to finish her work. She was a short Mexican with ark brown hair with red and blond highlights. I snicker and put it away for inking and scanning. I'm Jasmine Lurk but go by Nene with my closest friends. I'm currently in ninth grader in William A. Lake High School. Only now I was moving at the end of February which was this month. I sigh sadly at the thought. _**Sucks right?**_

"You are mess up in the head" Isaac shook his head unapprovely at me.

He was a tall white boy about 15. He had spike black hair that shines in the light.

"Yes I am" I reply concerting now on my algebra worksheet. It was some kind of equations but with letters. They jumble up on the paper if you look at it too long. Since I'm not a deciated student I went back to my drawing. It was a GerIta picture.

Yes I'm weird.

And yes I like yaois, who doesn't?

The bell rung making me jump. I put my things away and hurry out. My school huge but nothing compare to my next one. (Look up San Antonio high schools. You'll see) If you didn't hurry you'll never get to class on time. I speed walk to the stairs and headed quickly down them. It's best to avoid the upperclassmen at all costs. So I stuck to the wall like gum avoiding boys most of all. I have this thing where I hate older men. Nothing ever happen to me thank god but I just don't like being close to them. So I race outside to the portables. My school wasn' too big so it had classes in portables. They usually had the foreign languages out there but they had a biology classes too. A white school van was park outside. I see them before so I gave no concern at all. When my feet touch the pavement the van's doors swung open. I stood tense now my heart thumping loudly. Before I could move a pair of soft hands grips my side and lifted me up in the air. I let out a loud yelp and soon was in the back of the van. The doors were close tightly and lock.

"HEY" I screeched angrily. I went to the windows and saw students yelling and rushing to help me. I was being kidnapped in broad daylight! The driver side door close and the van speed down the road. I saw a group of my friends and I yell out their names. They saw me and look shook. I pound my fist against the window hoping to break it but without use. I saw their faces before we turn the corner.

"Let me go" I yell at the driver. There was a metal a cage to keep me from attacking him.

He only drove like a ten year old instead. I thought the kids at my school were terrible drivers. This dude drove like a manic going on two wheels on turns. I was sent against the wall with thuds. My body hurt like crazy now. I felt the van stop what felt like a five minute drive. Looking out I saw trees and houses in the distance_**. Where am I? Is he going to rape me? **_I saw the doors swing open and a man stood there. He had a good build body. His hair was a dark red with a curl on his left. He wore and polo shirt and jeans.

"Hey what's the big idea" I ask now trying to hide my fear. I could ran out and maybe make it safely away. Maybe...

"Ve? You really are America" he said cheerful. I got sacred now.

_**He's drunk great!**_ When people get drunk they're like a machine with crazy strength. I watch a ton of cop's shows and know how dangerous they were.

"You got it wrong. I'm Hispanic not white dude" I said shakily. He tilts his head, now his brown eyes bore into mine's. I felt like I knew him but couldn't place my thought.

"Are you sur-"he didn't finish before I leap out slamming against him. We hit the ground with a thud. I got up and took a run for my life. He must have gotten up because footsteps follow me. I try to outrun him but he was too fast. He pin me against a tree with his right arm. I pant heavily giving him dagger eyes.

"Where you going" he spoke in a thick Italian accent. I growl and try to pull free but his grip wouldn't budge. He looks up, and then smile. The light brightens slowly like a cloud. It warps around us swirling. He let me go and I saw him vanish like mist. I look down and saw I was vanishing slowly. It started at my feet and rose quickly reaching my neck. A sense of weightless hit me and I stagger. The world was now going fuzzy blurring into black. I felt so tired now. Maybe I should rest a bit...I shut my eyes and felt my body fall but never hit the ground.


	2. Who are you?

Here Chapter 2 of my second fan-fic. Sorry if any countries are OCCess (is that a word?) Give me tips thanks! Oh and I need a beta person face! =w=

Italy: Ve…Why did I have to kidnap her?

Me: Because I said so! *hands pasta*

Italy: VE! Thanks! *eats pasta*

Nene: Help? I'm being kidnapped here?

Me: Well Italy is the anti-*Italy covers her mouth*

Italy: VEEEE! You're giving it away!

Me: Dof thf disclafer!

Nene: Okay gezzzzz! Shadow-Gaze14 or Rainbowstar11 DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THE CHARACTERS! She only owns the plot and me sadly. *glooms*Oh! And human names will now be use!

Me: HEEEYYYY! *grabs for knife* Quick FYI Italy is speaking in Japanese!

Nene: 0_0 holy CRAPPP! *runs away *

**Chapter 2**

Nene slowly opens her eyes to a bright morning. The light found itself easy to go through the bare curtains. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, touching the cold wooden floor. That sent a message to her slow moving brain.

Cold floor.

She looks down and didn't see the crème carpet of her room. Instead brown wood had replaced it. _**What the hell, this isn't my room! **_Giving the room a 360 she didn't see the posters of her favorite artist or her bookshelf. Instead she saw one dark brown drawer and a door. Panic set in Nene making her push herself off the bed and hurry to the door. She grips the gold knob. Wait what if someone was outside it. She put her ear to it and heard quiet. With a turn the door open to her joy. She steps out seeing the long hallway. It had a few doors, and then father along it broke into a fork.

_**Great! Now which way is it. **_She tiptoes out to the fork in the hall. She was good at being sneaky and spying. She crept by the doors as quiet as the wind, her breathing slow down to avoid any sound. The last door of the hallway came and she whisk by it too. The door behind her squeak open. Nene stiffens with nowhere to hide. She saw the shadow appear at the doorway. She bolted going as fast and light as she could be (NINJA CAT!).

_**What was that?**_ Feliciano (A.K.A Italy) rub his eyes, sleep slowly left his body. With a small flick he fixes the red, wavy hair over his ears.

6(HINT! /shot)

Nene took a random staircase and slid down the last two pair of stairs. Her brown eyes look rapidly (dumb thesaurus) for a hiding place. She was in a large room with painting covering the walls. Nene was caught in one that was on a canvas. The red swirls look angry fighting to stand out with the other shades of crimson. Nene felt a dread set in her but a drawing to it.

"Koko de Ve wa, daredemo"(1)Feliciano voice drew her out of her thoughts. She took one look and then ran overlooking the message behind the red. She took a sharp turn into a dining hall that look to exquisite to every be use. Shades of dimed red, orange, and brown made her long for the outside.

_**I have to get out!**_She thought diving under the table. She slows her breathing to hide it in the footsteps of Feliciano. His brown eyes open looking for the girl.

"Ve wa, dete kite kudasai.!"(2) he ask pleading. Nene watch his feet getting closer to the table. "Watashi wa anata ni ikutsu ka no pasuta o tsukurimasu." (3)he said in his sweet tone.

"….no" Nene cover her mouth, shock she just blurted that out. She pray Feliciano didn't hear that but of course he did.

Moments later he face meet hers.

"AHHHHHH" Nene screech her face similar to Latvia's (when he scare). She hit the top of the table, but ran out screaming. Feliciano was faster and caught up to her in a tight embrace. Nene tries kicking him but she couldn't find his leg.

"Let me go!"she snarl. The Italian look at her in fright. His brown eyes close. Nene notice he didn't look real, he look like anime!

_**Wait! I saw him before...in the forest!**_She thought.

"Kowai koto shinaide kudasai"(4) Feliciano pleaded; Nene gave him a What-the- heck-face.

"Dude, uh can you speak English" Nene asks.

"Eigo? Anata wa Amerika no gengo o imidesu ka? Kore wa nihon'noanimenanode, īe watashi wa dekinaimasen."(5)Feliciano said sadly. Nene growl under her breath annoy that she didn't know Japanese. She was a anime freak!

"English…uh go get me Doitsu"Nene use the Japanese term for Germany hoping Feliciano would catch that. She exepted a smile of joy but instead his face look of terror.

"VEEEEEEEE, No!"He screech bursting her ear drums. Nene felt his warm arms grip her waist and pull her off the floor.

Translations:

(1)Ve, anyone here?

(2)(Roughly) Ve, please come out!

(3)I'll make you some pasta.

(4) Please don't be scary

(5) English? You mean America's language? No I can't because this is a Japanese anime.


End file.
